Rescuing Hearts
by Nagasha
Summary: Lock, Shock, and Barrel, are being controled by the evil Oogie Boogie. When Lock breaks free he runs to get help. Will anybody belive who they truely are? L&OC S&OC B&OC first strory I'm bad at summerys reveiw
1. Prouloge

_Lock they say its my name._

_Well why's it feel so wrong?_

_Shock and Barrel don't sound right as well_

_Who are we?_

_Who are those kids in my memories?_

_I have a feeling I should know them._

_But why don't I?_

_They seem familiar._

_But why?_

_I don't want to be controled by Boogie_

_But I have no choice_

_I know Shock and Barrel hate him too._

_but we have no free will_

_he controls us_

_But we are fighting_

_fighting to be free_

_of the evil Boogieman_

_But nobody knows_

_or that Boogie's still alive _

_I want to help_

_defeat that monster_

_but who am I kidding_

_I'd have to defeat my self first_

_and I can't do it alone_

_but who will help me_

_or Shock or Barrel_

_Perhaps the kids from my memories?_

_Sara_

_ I'm sorry_

_for everything_

_can you tell me my name?_

_Or Shock or Barrel's_

_all I can remeber _

_is you_


	2. Escape

sorry I'm late it was hard, but I made some thing to make up for it I made these two. pulls out two eleven year old girls. this is Bonnte MagicFoot and Raven NeverMore. Now girls, Raven and Bonnte look at her evilly and said together in a way to sugary voice _**" S.G. is too feeble and weak to own TNBC, this** means thoughts or dreams _**and this means flashbacks, _so goodbye you weaklings."  
_**

Lock woke with a thud as he accidentally whacked his head on the roof.

Looking sadly at his friends he thought _"Why did that stupid Oogie Boogie make me and my friends into what we are now and take us away. I only remember one thing and that is her." _

Just then Oogie Boogie showed up. "Lock, Shock, and Barrel get your sleeping butts down hear!" the ugly sack of bugs yelled "I've got a little mission for you three slugs!"

"What?" asked Barrel cautiously.

Oogie then whacked him on the head and yelled "NO ASKING QUESTIONS!" a feeble sorry was heard from Barrel.

The mission turned out to be a capture of some teenagers.

Lock who was hiding in the bushes waiting for the signal looked at the teens "_why do they look so familiar?_" He stared closely at them.

The first one was a wolf boy with blue hair and yellow eyes who was the only boy in the trio. apparently his name is 'Wolfie'.

_"So familiar!" _Lock thought.

The Vampiress he was aruging with was tall and thin with red eyes and black hair.

Her name was if Wolfie was right is Vera.

Lock then focused on the silent snakish girl.

She was the tallest and thinnest of the trio.

She had ratty blond hair that looked like it had not been washed is some time and she had bags under her red slit eyes which did not have eyelids.

_"She would be very pretty if she was cleaner and happier."_

Her name was not yet spoken.

Suddenly Shock signaled to him it was time to do this.

Lock then jumped out of the bushes as Shock and Barrel did the same thing.

Lock was fighting the snake girl when their eyes met.

"Sara?" Lock asked during the fight his yellow eyes changing to green.

"Logan Ssssevero?" The snake girl Sara asked back.

Lock's eyes then switched back and knocked her out.

"Ugh why do teens have to be so heavy?" Barrel asked as he was dragging the vampiress in a sack.

"Shut up Barrel." said Shock said while dragging the wolf boy.

"It's just a little feather to the bathtub."

Lock was mentally celebrating _"I got threw! Not for long but now I have Sara in the sack. I'll put all my energy in to break free." _

Oogie was grinning from ear to ear when he saw the trio and the teenagers. " Good, good now fork them over."

Oogie said while grabbing the bags "No" Lock said his eyes changing to green again.

"I am not going to let you take her. Oogie don't you understand. I'm finally free of your stupid spell and I'm not going to let you take her." Oogie then got really mad.

He snatched the bag from Lock and threw him against the wall.

" Shock and Barrel destroy him!" Lock then found himself running from his best friends attempting to kill him.

Lock suddenly trips over a gravestone and lands flat on his face.

_" Good by life" _Lock thought before it all blacked out.

Lock woke up suddenly shaking his head around trying to figure out where he is.

He then saw Sally and Jack looking at him.

Lock said some thing no one expected him to say. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I did to you and every body else."

Jack finally said "What happened? Why did Shock and Barrel attack you and why are your eyes now green?"

Lock sighed and said, " It's a long story.

A very long story.

But first of all my name is not Lock it's Logan.

Logan Severo.

And their names aren't Shock and Barrel.

Their true names are Sabrina and Barry Severo.

If you want I'll tell you how we ended up as slaves of Oogie Boogies spell."

Jack looked up and down poor Lock/Logan's body before saying "Why not."

Logan then started. "My first memories were at the orphanage where I lived.

Sabrina and Barry were at different foster homes.

I was different back then I was half dragon and well lets just say no one wants to be friends with a dragon boy.

**(A bunch of kids throwing stones and yelling things like monster, thing, freak, and creature at a little boy. **

**He had crimson red hair and emerald green eyes.**

**The most unusual thing about him is that he had scaly wings and a tail.) **

I was alone until one night when I was in my room I heard a voice.

**(The winged boy was sitting in a room hugging his knees and crying. **

**"Heya kid" the boy looked around wildly "No up hear" he looked up and saw a person but he didn't have a good view. **

**"Oh well to bad.**

**I wanted to meet you face to face." **

**The little boy flew up to meet the person. **

**The person was a she, the she was a girl, and the girl was half snake! **

**She had slits for pupils and a snake tail curled around one of her legs. **

**She also had no eyelids. **

**However the girl and boy were both interested with each other. **

**The dragon boy broke the long silence. **

**"I'm Logan Severo but the other kids call me Thing.**

**Who are you?" **

**He asked the snake girl. **

**"Me?" she responded, " I am Ssssara Pyth and what do you mean by 'thing'? **

**You look more like a boy then a thing." **

**The boy looked at her sadly and said "But-" before he could finish the girl said "But nothing you sssshouldn't let the other kidssss bug you." **

**Logan then finished what he was going to say, " -they attempted to kill me." **

**The snake girl thought for a moment and then said " If you want I could help you esssscape from thissss dreadful place." **

**Logan looked at Sara and then smiled " Of course. I wanted to do this my whole life. I've already packed." **

**He said racing off to grab his trunk.) **

We found two other runaways, a wolf boy named Wolfie and a vamp named Vera.

**(Sara and Logan were walking in a thick woods when Sara suddenly sticks out her black forked tongue and whispered " I can taste ssssomething or ssssomeone," **

**Logan looked at her and said " I'll go look." **

**And he flew up in the trees and came back down and said, "there's two kids in that tree but there not normal." **

**Sara then responded "how not normal? **

**Logan responded back "Us not normal." **

**Sara smiled revealing her fangs and shouted "Hey people in tree how are you doing?" **

**She was replied with a "Not to good ve are stuck, actually I'm Vera and my pal over here is Vulfie." **

**"Don't tell them are names!" **

**"Never mind." **

**Logan and Sara looked at each other and Logan said "Don't worry we've got some rope to get you two down!" **

**Logan grabbed the rope and flew over to the branch and tied one end to it and he and Sara pulled Vera and Wolfie out. **

**Vera turned out to be a seven year old girl with black hair. **

**And red eyes. **

**And fangs. **

**And a vampiry accent. **

**She was just a little girl. **

**Vampire. **

**Wolfie was a nine year old boy with gold eyes and blue hair. **

**And wolf ears. **

**And a tail. **

**And fangs. **

**He was a wolf boy. **

**Wolfie looked at Sara and Logan and frowned "Not exactly what you expected." **

**Wolfie said " We'll just be on our way." **

**Logan grabbed his shoulder and Said "We may not of expected it but we kind of expected you to freak out at us. **

**But actually I'm glad Sara and me aren't the only ones in the freaky boat. **

**Well what I'm trying to say is we are all not normal so we could be a group of not normal kids or some thing. **

**Okay that sounded lame. **

**But you get the point right?" **

**Then extended his hand. **

**Wolfie looked at it then shook it smiling.) **

Then came the day we found Barry.

**(The four kids were making camp by a river. **

**They just finished gathering firewood and Logan was using his dragon fire breathing skills to light the fire **

**When they all saw some kids and a barrel. **

**The kids were all dressed in black and tossed the barrel over the bridge into the river laughing manically while they left. **

**All four of the kids looked at each other and silently agreed on getting the barrel. **

**Wolfie who was oldest and had the longest arms, reached out and grabbed the barrel and pulled it to land. **

**Logan than used his dagger to open the barrel.**

**It just so happens to be the dagger that was used in an attempt to kill him. **

**The dagger turned out to be magic because a blade dipped in dragon blood is loyal to the first human it touches and since Logan is both it remained loyal to him. **

**It also is some what connected to the dragon bracelet with lack of a better term invisible magical string.**

**It is good be cause you can throw it and it will come back to you.**

**But back to the flash back.**

**Logan stuck the dagger in the barrel and cracked the top off.**

**He looked in the barrel then called " Um guys check this out."**

**His three friends came over and looked in.**

**In the barrel was a sopping wet boy about Vera's age chained up.**

**The only thing telling that the boy was alive was that he was shivering.**

**Logan pulled out the boy and cut off the chains then he took of his jacket and put it over the boy then he carried him over by the fire. **

**He then looked at the boy and remembered some thing.**

**His family.**

**His sister.**

**His brother.**

**"Barry" He whispered partly to his newfound brother and partly to himself.**

**The boy now known as Barry smiled as if to signal yes I am your brother.)**

Then came when we found Sabrina and came up with a name for our group.

**(The five kids were walking through a town in the dead of night chatting away in hushed tones. **

**"Hov vany of the kids did it take to knock you out Barry? **

**Asked Vera excitedly. **

**She had taken as much a liking to Barry as much as Logan took a liking to Sara. **

**" I think about twenty give or take a few." **

**Barry answered. **

**He liked Vera as much as Vera loved him. **

**About the ages Vera and Barry: eight, Sara and Logan: ten and Wolfie: twelve. **

**But back to the flash back. **

**Suddenly the group looked and saw a mob. **

**The mob was chasing a witch. **

**She was no older than twelve, having some problems on her broomstick and her witches' hat kept falling over her blue eyes. **

**Unlike regular witches she had blond short hair and she had a blue and pink outfit on. **

**Wolfie felt his heart beat wildly. **

**He looked at the rest of the group all of which nodded he smiled wolfishly and said "Show time." **

**He then howled and transformed into a wolf. **

**The wolf version Wolfie was blue furred, twice as large as a normal wolf, and looked like it was from a little kids nightmare after reading The Three Little Pigs. **

**The half the mob had run off. **

**Wolf Wolfie let out a spine tingling howl and the rest of the mob ran off. **

**After all the villagers ran of Wolfie changed back and smiled at the witch and said "I'm Wolfie what bout you?" **

**the witch shaking of her astonishment said "I am Sabrina Severo but you may call me Sabrina." **

**Wolfie looked at her then at Logan and Barry then asked, "Do ya happen to know of Logan and Barry Severo?" **

**Sabrina looked at her boots and said, "There my brothers and I'm looking around for them. **

**Do you know them?" **

**Wolfie looked at her and said "Were in the same groupy type thingy. **

**I'll introduce ya. **

**Yo Logan and Barry, the witch is ya sista Sabrina!" **

**Logan and Barry walked over to them. **

**"Are you are sister or is Wolfie joking about are family again?" **

**Logan asked. **

**Sabrina nodded still shocked about this until she finally asked "Groupy thingy?" **

**Barry looked at her and replied, "we didn't think of a good name yet." **

**Sabrina thought for a minute and proposed "What about The Order of the Twilight Moon?" **

**Sara who was behind Sabrina said "Ideal decision. **

**I'm Ssssara by the way." **

**As the sextet walked off a family completed, a team made, Logan smiled as he thought of his friends and family.) **

So the six of us walked off and into Oogies trap.

**(The Order of The Twilight Moon were actually looking for a place to stay. **

**A home base. **

**A home. **

**" Guess vat guess vat, ve now found a place for a home base!" shouted probably the worlds most hyper vamp girl. **

**The O.T.T.M stopped before a giant white castle. **

**Barry looked at it with a huge grin on his face. **

**"Last one there is a rotten egg," he yelled running towards the castle with Logan and Sabrina yelling at him to slow down. **

**When they got inside the castle it suddenly disappeared. **

**Vera looked at where the castle once was and ran towards the area yelling " Logan? Sabrina? Barry?" **

**After she yelled the last part she fell to her knees, weeping for her 'dead' friends.) **

Oogie caught us and made us his slaves and turned us in to this.

I was ten at the time.

It's been six whole years.

Plus he put a spell on us that made us do what ever he says and we can't voice our complaints and we lost our memories.

Until one day he gave us a mission to capture three teens.

Turned out they were Wolfie, Vera, and Sara.

When I was fighting Sara I knew it was her and for that moment I took control but only for that one moment.

I then knocked her out and when Oogie commanded me to give him her I finally broke free and Oogie had my bro and sis try to destroy me."

Logan then put his face between his knees and started to cry.

Jack asked him "Oogie's back?"

Logan slowly lifted his head up and nodded.

"I'll get Dr Finkelstien, you keep Logan Company."

Jack said racing off.

Logan looked at Sally and asked, "Why is Jack going to get the Doctor?"

Sally thought for a moment and said, "To give you a check up."

Logan looked at her and asked "Why?"

Sally thought again "To see if we could get you back to your normal form."

"No why are you being so nice to me after all I did."

Before Sally could tell him Jack and Dr Finkelstien entered the room.

"Hi" Logan said while waving to them.

"Logan please lie down and let me examine you."

Said the nasally voice of Dr Finkelstien.

He looked at one of Logan's legs, which looked like it was mauled.

"It looks it went threw the garbage disposal." Said Dr Finkelstien

"Amazingly Your DNA has dragonish characteristics.

Also I suppose you will age a year each day until you're the right age not including today or tomorrow and your powers may come back a little each day but it will be very excruciatingly unbearable."

Logan looked from the mask to the Doctor and said, " I'll be fine."

_**"Read and review"**_

* * *


	3. Dream

**_Hey people of earth. Bonnte! My Turn! Stop Raven! You do A/N not here! Right. Any ways D: Sugardust only owns us and the O.T.T.M oh and you can grade us by stars, 1 means we suck up to 10 whicth means we rock. or normal comments and flames. we can handle flamers._**

* * *

Logan's P.O.V

My body hurts all over but I'm kinda glad.

It means I'm getting back to normal.

To me at least. But pain still hurts, a lot.

I'm just going to try to distract my self with a memory, a good one of when I was a little dragonling.

**(A small red head boy's running happily.**

**He tried to use his small dragon wings to fly but only got a few inches of the ground before falling.**

**He looked barely over two years old " Loggy comme inn" a young girl's voice was heard before she came outside.**

**She was a small girl of just four and her blond hair was in braids, her blue eyes sparkling "Som new famalee mooved inn." she said while smiling "ahnd they have a dauhter".**

(A/N no nothing is wrong with S.G.'s typing, I think she's just typing how a four year old would say it.)

**While she said it her witch's hat bobbled up and down as it always did when she got excited.**

**Logan slowly went in dragon tail dragging on the ground as it always did when his sister Sabrina always gets him to do some thing he doesn't want to do.**

**Sabrina half leaded half dragged her half-human half dragon brother.**

**When they got there thy saw a snake man and woman but they weren't what Logan was staring at.**

**He was staring at the little snake girl they were leading into the room.**

**She noticed he was looking at her and she hid behind the snake lady's legs.**

**(A/N in S.G.'s mind snake people have legs and tails I have no idea why)**

**The snake woman smiled and said in a hissing sort of voice "Don't be ssshy Sssara, play nicely, and no hissssssy fitsss."**

**The snake girl shyly held out a ball as if to ask if they wanted to play, the Severo siblings looked at each other and nodded.)**

What a minute, is that Sara?!

I can't believe I'm just getting that Sara lived with me.

But wait didn't Wolfie and Vera move in after Barry get born

**(A three year old dragon boy was leaning over a cradle holding a baby with blue skin and green hair.**

**A voice barely hearable floated through the room "Loggy there is a new famalee heer."**

**Logan smiled as he ran out of the room and to the front door he saw his sister, Sara, Mr. and Mrs. Pyth, his mommy a witch with incredibly strong magic, and his Dada a ghoul whose great great great and many more great's grandfather was a dragon too.**

**There was also a non familiar man.**

**He was strange in the way that he was a werewolf, yet he was not.**

**He had wolf ears and tail but lacked the body fur.**

**The strange man had two kids with him.**

**The older one was a mix between a werewolf and a normal boy, except of course that his hair was blue.**

**He looked just over Sabrina's five years.**

**The younger one was asleep in a blanket, she had raven black hair and fangs, it was clear she must have been adopted.**

**She looked like she was born a month ago at the most.**

**Logan smiled at the new playmates)**

Can't believe I lived with the rest of the O.T.T.M and never knew.

Sigh I miss Sara, Sabrina, Barry, Vera, and Wolfie.

I can't even imagine what's he's going to do to you guys.

But I'm in no condition to walk let alone fight and besides Jack said to stay here and get some sleep.

He was nice enough to let me stay here so the least I can do is do what he says, but still…

* * *

Sara's P.O.V

Ow.

What hit me?

Oh ya that weird kid.

Who was that weird kid?

How did he know my name?

Why did I call the boy… his name?

Where am I?

Where's the weird boy?

Why did he remind me of … him?

Where are Vera and Wolfie?

Oh they're behind me.

That's good.

I don't want to be alone.

I never want to be alone.

I never have.

Why can't it be like back then?

**(The Order of the Twilight Moon was sneaking around looking for some thing.**

**They came to roads going north, south, east, and west.**

"**Okay Wolfie looks north, Vera looks south, I takes to the sky, Barry looks west, Logan looks west, and Sara stays here" Sabrina said. **

**Logan looks at Sara's scared expression and offered "How about I stay with Sara? **

**I have mine already and I don't want her to be lonely."**

**Sabrina thought for a second then said, "Okay we probably can't find one by sky any way."**

**With that she walked up the westward street. **

**Wolfie's normal smile grew to his wolfish one**

"**So mi veitted ta tha wedden cuz I hea tha wedden bells, baby ya!"**

**Wolfie said in his barely understandable and annoying accent from Whoknowswhereitcamefrombutisstillincredublyannoyingtothepointyouwanttokillhimoratleastmakehimmuteortalkingnormallyorsomethinglikeorrelativlyclosetooitastian.**

**The two half reptiles blushed as soon as they deciphered it to some thing they understand) **

Wolfie and Vera were still asleep so I chose to Reminisce on how much the three of us changed.

I stopped talking after a few days since Logan and the rest of the Severo siblings disappeared,

Vera hasn't smiled since,

and Wolfie hadn't said any of his stupid yet funny jokes.

But what about the boy that reminded me of him?

Reincarnation?

Hmmm no he disappeared six years ago and the kid looked bout ten.

Parallel Universe?

Maybe but that's kind of stupid.

Hmmm could it really be him?

I heard somebody groan from behind me.

I looked behind me and saw that Wolfie's up

"Urg" he said "whazup wen an whackeda me outta tha boll parka"

"No clue" I heard Vera say, "Vo's the kids?"

I look down and see two weird little kids in masks.

One's a girl dressed up as a witch, she had black wild hair and a big nose, and the boy was short and chubby.

I did something I never thought I would do again.

I took a deep breath before "I sssaw Logan." I said.

* * *

Vera's P.O.V

Pain.

Pure agonizing pain.

This can make even the strongest Vampire wince.

"Urg, "Whazup wen an whackeda me outta tha boll parka"

Yes Wolfie is up.

No body talks like him.

"No clue" I respond, before noticing two kids.

One is a girl dressed as a witch.

The other is a chubby boy dressed as…

Is that supposed to be a ghoul?

I miss Barry, that strong little ghoul.

"Vo's the kids?" I ask wondering why two little kids are in such an awful place.

"I sssaw Logan."

My eyes widen in shock for that was Sara's voice.

She never said a peep in six years.

And now this!

I even remember when she decided to stop speaking.

**(The remaining three members of he Order of The Twilight Moon were getting up one night.**

"**Can you pass me my sash, Sara?" the little vamp asked the snake child.**

**Sara nodded then passed the sash to Vera who tied it around her red pretty dress.**

"**Yo, Pytha Masta ya wanta ratatat?" asked Wolfie in his weirdo accent.**

**Sara nodded to the rat for breakfast. **

**Wolfie threw her a large bloody rat.**

**Sara threw it in the air and caught it in her mouth then swallowed it whole.**

**Vera looked at the unusually silent snake girl.**

"**Something vong Sara?" Vera managed to ask while swallowing a red liquid from a bottle.**

**Sara nodded and held up a golden locket.**

**It opened up to reveal the whole O.T.T.M. including Sabrina, Barry, and Logan.**

**The three looked at each other and started to cry)**

Sara didn't speak,Wolfie didn't make his jokes, and I…

I changed the most.

I used to be happy, I used to be quirky, and I used to smile.

That boy!

Looking down on to the strange boy I saw he was the one who hit me!

I lifted my hand to feel the place I was hit.

I knew I can't be bruised but pain is pain.

I returned my gaze to the boy.

He was smiling through the mask, yet his eyes tell a different story.

I can tell by his eyes that he's scared.

Hurt.

Alone.

Like somebody's hurting him but he's too afraid to tell.

Or can't.

But his eyes show more.

Sadness.

But of what?

Anger.

But to whom?

Guilt.

But why?

Loneliness.

But what about his friend?

Regret.

But of what?

All sorts of horrible emotions, but wait it's also what's not there?

No malice.

No evil.

No happiness at seeing us tied up.

Then why is he smiling?

His eyes and the rest of his body don't paint the same picture.

"Uh ello Vera ar ya hera?" Wolfie asked is his freaky little accent.

"Yes Vulfie I vam hear nov." I respond "But there's something very strange about that vittle boy."

I returned to stare at the boy.

Who is he any way?

I have never ever seen him before but it feels like I know him from some where.

He looks directly into my eyes and I into his.

And before I know it I smiled.

But not just any old smile.

A big smile.

Just like I used to do.

And for once I felt like me again.

One that reminded me who I was.

Countess Veranda Vampiria Vanincia the sixth.

No.

That's the fancy one

He sees the other one.

The Vamp Tramp

No not that one ether.

He sees the real one.

Just plain old Vera.

And that's all I want to be.

No countess.

No princess of the night.

Just Vera

And that's all I want to be.

For I figured it out who the boy is, and the girl to.

I forgive you...

My sweet ghoul Barry.

* * *

_**Bye bye**_


	4. Dagger

Disclamer: I am not Tim Burtion all I own is the O.T.T.M. Sorry it took so long

* * *

Wolfies P.O.V.

Oh man that hurts.

A whole lot.

Beware of little girls in witch costumes.

Am I dead?

I probably am.

Wait…

I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Phew it was just a dream, but just to make sure I'm gonna try to speak.

"Urg, Whazup wen an whackeda me outta tha boll parka?"

Case your wondering my accent is Southerner/Gangster/New Yorker.

"No clue, vo's the kids?"

The fact Vera's here means that I'm not alone.

"I sssaw Logan."

I widen my eyes. Sara is here too, plus she's talking again.

That has to be good. Or bad. Very very very bad.

I think Vera's trying to read the chubby boys emotions,

Or unconscious.

Hmm I'll just yell.

"Uh ello Vera are you hera?"

"Yes Vulfie I vam here nov, but there's something very strange about that vittle boy."

Yes she's okay.

Now I'm bored.

Wait there is kids here.

Two to be exact.

Let's here what they're up to.

"So why did mister Oogie have us kill Lock, Shock?" the boy one asked looking at the girl.

"Because he was going to let the teens free of course Barrel you idiot" replies the girl.

"Even the vamp girl?"

"Yes and the wolf boy with the weird fake accent."

I widen my eyes in shock at the girl, Shock I think.

But that doesn't matter because of the fact that (a only members of the O.T.T.M knows my history enough that they know I am half werewolf and half human, thus I am a wolf boy, and (b only Sabrina knows my accent is fake.

I remember the day she said that to me.

**(The** **O.T.T.M. had just started looking for a home base.**

**The two oldest members were lagging behind.**

"**Sabrina" Wolfie began**

"**I have two confessions to make."**

**Sabrina looked into his yellow eyes and said "Wolfie I know your accent is fake so just tell me the other one"**

**Wolfie looked into her blue eyes, took a deep breath and told her "I love you."**

**Sabrina looked at Wolfie and hugged him whispering "So do I.")**

(A\N AAAWWW Puppy love)

Looking from Sara who just talked for the first time in years to Vera who closed her eyes and smiled, and I compared the three little kids names to the Severo siblings first names

Lock, Shock, and Barrel to Logan, Sabrina, and Barry.

I realized it all along.

"Um guys I don't have an accent and I know who the three little kids are."

I look at the others and continued

"Those kids, the ones who are the sole reason that we're stuck here is"

I pause for effect

"Logan, Sabrina and Barry Severo but that's not all"

I focus on Sara knowing she's probably going to cry

"Logan is… dead"

* * *

Normal P.o.V

Sara took the dragon bracelet and clutched it tightly, to her surprise it felt warm and it was beating!

"No" Sara whispered "He's still alive, I can feel him with the blade."

* * *

Barrys P.o.V

I am a prisoner of my own body.

Well it was my own body, until Oogie Boogie warped it.

Like my mind and Sabrina's body and mind and Logan's body and mind.

But I kind of got off lucky.

He thought I wasn't as strong so he didn't do as much of what ever he did.

But he's kind of right

I mean Logan already ran off

Plus he avoided death if what Sara says is true

And Sabrina's probably concocting an antidote in her mind right now

She's smart like that

But me?

I'm just the youngest, the smallest, the weakest

But with you by my side nothing can stop me

I'd face down Oogie Boogie my self

I'd do anything, face anyone

Just to hear you say

"Barry, I love you"

That was her!

The beautiful and magnificent Vera.

I want to yell I love you back

But the grim reality remained

I still had no control as I rather my body stared at her

I know that they have some kind of plan

I vow that I will do my best to help Vera and my friends no matter what

Vera remember this always

I am still here

* * *

I wont start again till I get 5 reviews 


	5. Hope

_Hey sorry if were late some one locked up Bonnte and Raven in the cage of edgicational television disclames same as allways in joy _

* * *

Logan's Dream 

_Blank nothingness._

_ "Brother!"_

_ Logan lifted his head then followed that voice till he saw somebody. _

_"Barry!" He yelled back now running._

_ Barry turned around and smiled stretching his arms out to hug his brother._

_ "Logan I have so much to tell you." Barry said as his older brother hugged him. _

_"You could start off with how, little bro." _

_Barry cleared his throat and replied "We are both dreaming the same dream because we have a lot on our minds." _

_Logan lifted an eyebrow._

_ "What do you want to tell me?"_

_ "For starters Wolfie, Vera, and Sara all know who we are, and they are devising some sort of plan, and" Barry's voice faltered a little _

_"Vera said she loves me, and did you know Wolfie's accent is fake and Sara's got your dagger."_

_ Logan smiled and said " I have a lot to tell you too, see when you break free of the spell you age a year each day until you're your proper age not including the first two but it hurts a whole lot._

_ I'm at Jack's house and I still don't know why he's letting me stay." _

_Barry and Logan hugged again. _

_"Logan how did you get out anyway?" _

_Logan looked into the little boy's eyes and said mopping up the tears "I got out for a few seconds when I meet Sara's eyes and she called my name._

_ I fully broke free when Oogie Boogie called me Lock._

_ I guess then I got mad because I didn't want any one to get hurt._

_ I pretty sure it's caused by emotions."_

_ Barry nodded and started to wake up causing him to start fading. _

_"Good luck big brother." _

* * *

Logan woke up thinking to himself _"It was all just a dream."_

He looked around until he felt a splitting pain go threw his whole body.

He slightly opened his eyes and saw Sally standing over where he was sleeping.

Looking down he saw somebody put him on a bed.

Somebody also put an over sized T-shirt and jeans with a belt on him.

He reached up to feel his head but his hand looked different, It was a tanned brown just like back when.

He took another look at his body and saw it looked just the same as before except he was lacking the wings, tail, and claws.

He looked at Sally and asked "Excuse me but you never answered yesterday's question.

It was yesterday wasn't it?

Or was I asleep for longer?"

Logan winced hard shortly after asking this, apparently in a lot of pain.

Sally responded "Jack said he should be the one to tell you, says its fitting all things considered."

Logan's sighed "I know what you mean, because of what I did as Lock.

I will never take that path again,"

Thinking of all the bad things he'd done as Lock.

Sally looked surprised.

"No, you never meant to do any of that Logan so stop blaming your self for it and get some rest, you'll heal better."

Logan looked at Sally and smiled no matter how much it hurt him.

The day past on with much pain mostly from his back.

Logan ignored in to the best of his abilities, which were improving as the day moved on, ever wondering why Jack and Sally were doing this for him.

His questions were soon to be answered.

During one of the visits to the room where Logan was staying, Logan appeared to be hiding under the sheets.

Jack lifted up the sheets with one bony hand revealing Logan bunched up in a ball.

"_He looks a lot different from Lock."_ Jack thought as he set the sheet down _"And he acts different to."_

Logan noticed Jack and sat up looking at him with his big emerald eyes.

Jack sighed; it was time to tell him the truth.

"Logan." he began taking a deep breath. "Do you want to know why me and Sally are acting like this?"

Logan slowly nodded trance like.

Jack cleared his throat and started "Well this is a long story so try not to fall asleep."

Logan nodded again as if he was in a trance.

"It all started a long time ago, I was just a young child and my father was the Pumpkin King.

I had a few friends but only one best friend.

His name was Theodore and he was one of the most spectacular ghouls you could ever meet.

**(A much younger Jack was chasing after a ghoul roughly the same age "Catch me if you can, Jack!" the ghoul yelled his blond hair flowing in the wind.)**

Logan are you still awake?"

Logan nodded this time quite interested.

" Well their came a time when he first met the love of his life, Belladonna.

(A older Jack and Theo were sitting side by side on a bench eating lunch when a rather attractive witch with long green hair and tanned skin walked up some what nervously and said "Hi, I'm Belladonna Rohanberry, may I sit with you?")

She was the prettiest witch in all of Halloween town and by far the youngest.

Theo was quite smitten.

She was all he could think of, and believe me that is quite a lot.

He finally decided just to go out and told her how much he loved her.

To his surprise she loved him back.

**(A teenage Theo was standing in the pumpkin patch with a teenage Belladonna. "Bell I wanted to tell you this a long time ago but I was to scared to do so." "What is it?" " I-I-I love you" "I love you too.")**

You aren't asleep, are you Logan?"

Logan shook his head vigorously enjoying every second of it.

He could just imagine that feeling for it was the same feeling that he got every time he looked at Sara.

His heart pounding, his mind racing, his face blushing, and the excitement washing over him like a wave at the beach.

All the symptoms of love.

Jack started again "When the two of them were old enough they got married under the full moon.

("I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Theo kissed Belladonna with all his love and she with hers.)

A few years later they had their first kid.

A beautiful blond little witch they named Sabrina."

**(Theo rushed out of the manor screaming "It's a girl!")**

Logan's eyes widened as he listened more carefully to the story.

"Two years later they had the most unusual son, a little dragon boy they named Logan.

**(In a crib lay a sleeping baby boy with a tuff of crimson hair on his head and a set of wings and a tail on his back.)**

"Logan are you asleep?"

This time Jack had no reply.

He once again lifted the sheet, but this time he saw Logan slightly shivering but not be cause it was cold.

No he was shivering because all his life he desperately wanted to know even a glimmer of a memory of his family and now he felt them rushing back one at a time.

Logan noticed Jack watching and said voice wavering "Please go on Jack."

Jack looked at the son of his best friend and carried on with the story.

"Well two years after your birth a family died in a assassination.

There only relatives had died again and they had no one to turn to, so the Severo's took them in along with their two year old baby girl Sara Pyth.

Soon after your little brother Barry was born and soon after Wolfie's dad and adopted father for Vera, Wolferd Bane Sr. had just come in and there was plenty of room at the manor so he ended up living there and they all became fast friends.

Until one day fourteen years ago an enemy even stronger than Oogie Boogie came and started to destroy every thing.

Theo and the others knew what they had to do.

**("Jack we know what we must do." A grown up Theo shouted to Jack. **

**A frantic Belladonna cried to Jack ."Take care of the children.")**

They sacrificed them selves for the good of the town.

The six children had disappeared and everyone thought the monster had eaten them.

Now go to sleep Logan you need your rest."

But as much as he tried Logan Draconeus Severo could not go to sleep.

Not with the knowledge of whom he is and what it means to be a Severo.

* * *

_again five reviw thing tootles_


	6. Happy Birthday

Hey sorry I'm late but I made up a specific date for Barry's birthday

* * *

Barry's P.O.V

Vera.

Loves.

Me.

And for all she knows I think she's creepy.

But I remember what she said all those years ago.

**(The Order of the Twilight Moon was still together and the two youngest members were playing an enchanted game of cheat. **

"**One jack." The young ghoul proclaimed smugly **_**'She'll never guess I'm lying.'**_

**The little vampiress looked hard at Barry.**

**Her big red eyes focusing on him, making him stare deeply into them, never blinking.**

**Until she finally broke away with a confidant smirk, saying truly "Cheat."**

**The top card flipped itself over revealing a two of spades, astonishing the ghoul as all of the twenty-six cards flew into his hand.**

'**B-b-but how did you?" **

**The youngest Severo stuttered as the eight-year-old vamprian princess lay down her final card.**

**And with a single "One three, and I can tell yours and every ones emotions, you showed fear that I would say cheat and I did. **

**No body can lie without being even a little scared."**

**Barry looked with admiration at his soul mate and groaned.**

**He saw his destiny and it just beat him at cheat) **

So she knows how I feel and I'm in love! And as my lovers mouth cracks a smile I feel mine do the same.

* * *

Vera's P.o.V

I have a plan.

Well half a plan, but it's still a plan.

The plan is this; I get Barry out of the spell and…

I don't have anything else.

But anyway time to check on Barry.

Barry actually looks disappointed.

I wonder why?

Gasp!

He must think I'm not pretty!

Oh no, the plan won't work if he doesn't like me!

Wait, now he's happy.

I'm happy that he's happy!

Smile

Wait, now he's truly smiling.

A real smile cause I know what his real smiles look like.

**("Barry, your not happy are you?"**

**Vera asked Barry questioningly.**

"**I'm smiling aren't I?"**

**Barry responded with a smile plastered on his face. **

**Vera sighed; he didn't try to lie to her because she would know he was right away.**

"**Barry, that grin is fake and you know it as well as I do."**

**Barry's grin immediately dissolved into a frown as fast as it was plastered. **

**Not making eye contact he pulled out a picture of a pretty girl.**

"**I have a crush on her." **

**He muttered**

"**And she completely thinks I'm a moronic fool.**

**Which I am for thinking I'll have a shot at love!"**

**Bursting into tears he held his head in his hands.**

**Vera looked at Barry then said in a tone she felt appropriate she whispered**

"**Barry don't say that. **

**You're not a fool and you have your love someday."**

**Barry lifted his head and really smiled. **

"**Thanks Vera.") **

And he shows love in his eyes.

Love.

For.

Me.

And he's getting back his control too.

Looking around the cell they put us in.

I see Sara asleep cuddling the bracelet, and Wolfie all asleep in a ball.

I stay up the latest of the group and wake the latest as well.

Barry looks sad now, but I can guess why.

And I know what can fix it too.

A single sentence is all it takes.

" Happy Birthday, Barry, you sweet little ghoul."

* * *

won't start til I get 7 reveiws 


	7. Sapphire eyes

That really is all it takes.

Barry wasted no time breaking his friends out of the cell they were in.

"Get Sara and Wolfie,"

Barry whispered in an urgent voice.

"It's Sabrina's shift soon."

Vera woke up Sara who hissed in both shock and delight as she saw the open cell and Barrel with Barry's dulled

Showing he was fighting a hard battle but still sapphire eyes.

Wolfie let out a (not so) manly 'Yeep' when he saw Barrel with a with a lead pipe until he saw the blue eyes.

Wolfie and Sara got out of the cell as fast as they could, but Vera stayed in the shadows of the cell.

"Hurry,"

Whispered Barry the blue in his eyes fading.

"We don't have much time."

To his surprise Vera smiled and whispered.

"We have time for this."

Then kissed him right on the lips.

Then what Barry did surprised not only Vera, but also he surprised himself as well.

He kissed her back.

The moment seemed to last a wonderful lifetime and Vera felt almost sad when Barry pulled away, but happy when

She saw his sapphire eyes were as bright as when she saw them as a child.

"I'll lead."

Barry happily said pushing to the front; a smile mounted on his face the size of the sun with Vera following suit with

Her smile the size of the moon.

Wolfie and Sara looked at each other and said in unison.

"Strangest day ever."


	8. Logan's Change

I'M BACK!! Don't ya just hate writers block. Well yada blah I only own the Order of the twilight moon.

* * *

Logan woke up to a world of pain.

Lots and lots of pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Jack bounded up the stairs to find Logan curled up into the fetal position, covered in what appears to be not crimson like most peoples but silvery white dragons blood.

He tried to smile, but whimpered at the pain of the movement.

Upon closer inspection, the 'blood' came mostly from his horns, wings, talons, and tail, wait a minute horns, wings, talons, and a tail!

Yes, he did see a crimson gleam under the silver blood.

He also saw two bat-like wings with a few modifications.

Instead of black they were red, instead of leathery texture they looked (Logan's now fragile body was too weak to touch) scaly.

His crimson red horns were now noticeable slightly above his same colored hair, although to the untrained eye it was just another two spikes of hair.

His tail was spiked with gold and covered with scales.

And his talons were envy green and sharp to the point he can claw you're eyes out.

But he was still the shy little boy who blamed himself for every thing.

A young boy confused with the worlds, both of them.

Jack didn't know what to do for the son of his now decreased best friend.

_'What do you do when a half-dragon is severely damaged and barely alive?'_Jack thought in distress.

That's when Sally walked in.

She gasped when she saw the blood covered Logan.

And why would she not?

To see Logan like this is well, disturbing.

"Jack," Sally whispered as scared as he was.

"What happened to Logan?"

Her voice filled with the same worry he felt right now.

"I think it's his dragon genes kicking in."

Jack warily replied pointing out Logan's wings horns, talons, and the tail.

Jack grabbed her hands "I don't know what to do!"

Sally thought for a moment, then it hit her.

"Logan," Sally whispered near the bloody dragon boy's ear.

"I can help you, but you have to trust me, okay? You can blink once for yes and twice for no."

Blink. Sally smiled

"Now does deadly nightshade hurt dragons?" blink blink.

"Are you afraid of shots?" blink blink. "Now hold still."

Logan did as he was told, watching as Sally got out a needle with some acid green stuff in it and sticking it in his arm.

The effects were almost immediate; Logan went out like a light.

__

In the dream realm:

Logan fell flat on his face.

'Great, even here I'm in pain.

' Logan thought then he thought about how his friends and how much they changed.

Sara changed in some mature ways, got a dragon tattoo, grew out her blonde –green hair and wear's it in a ponytail.

She finally grew into her tail, what was once gawky and even funny is now elegant and beautifully scary.

But she wasn't the only one who changed.

Wolfie stopped being a scrawny runt and became what most girls would call a hunk.

Even though he grew out his hair and got an earring, making his feminine traits more noticeable, the muscles betrayed his manliness.

The tattoo was also a dead give away. Logan chuckled, 'dead' is the key word, it's also what Wolfie will be when Bini sees it. Nothing else changed about his BFF.

His little sister changed a lot more.

Vera finally hit puberty and went from cute puppy to beautiful she-wolf.

'But not as much as my darling Sara.'

Logan happily thought,

'Her beauty is unmatched'

* * *

Lets leave Logan with his fantasy.


End file.
